The weilder of the purple lightsabers apprentice
by Darklordofthedarkside
Summary: Anakin skywalker is not obi wans apprentice.


I request to train the boy, on my own said obi wan. Quite a demand for recently pronounced Jedi Knight is this yoda said.

Qui gin would of wanted it that way master yoda I am sure of it. Sure of it you may be to old the boy is to be trained by obi wan lacking experience obi wan is put the galaxy in your hands we can not.

Well then I will leave the order and train him myself obi wan said with a hint of anger in his voice. Hasty to decision you are the boy taking you will not if leave you will. The boy has to be trained yoda surely you know this boy is most likely the chosen. Mhm trained he will be yoda said by me until padawan ready he is then mace windu train the boy he will. Mace windu nodded I agree this is the best course of action for the boy. Obi wan frowned very well master and bowed and walked of the council room.

5 years later anakin is 13

Master windu yoda said, yes yoda Skywalker ready for you he is very well tell The now padawan to meet me at my room. Do this I will train well you will trust I do. With that yoda walked away leaving mace windu alone in the council room sitting in his chair listening to the old Jedis cane tap lightly against the ground.

knock knock.

Come in a voice replied, Hello anakin windu said please sit I am just making some pizza the black jedi said as he flipped the dough in the pan, pepperoni, cheese, pineapple, what do you like on your pizza. Master windu I don't think pineapple belongs on pizza windu chuckled. I personally enjoy pineapple on pizza. Anakin was shocked every other time he had seen master windu he was always so serious. Anakin realized he was asked a question earlier pepperoni please he said. Mace windu nodded I see you got your padawan robs. Yeah master yoda took me to get them just the other day. Very nice windu said tell me anakin what are your capabilities as of right now

?. Well I don't know if you knew this master windu but yoda kept me 2 years longer then needed because he wanted to show me some stuff we never got to. Windu nodded I was aware of this yes. Mace windu searches anakin force presence it was really bright and it wasn't hard to find because any Jedi could sense his presence come from 20 clicks away. You have lots of raw power anakin yoda even taught you how to use it better then I would've expected considering your where in young long training. Anakin nodded. Anakin I will be teaching you...the dark skin master flipped both pizzas on to two different plates.

took a bit into his pizza

... The Jedi fanned his mouth and anakin heard a swear word slip from the Jedi master. Anakin giggled mace went into the fridge and pulled out two sodas. Mace opened the one called bollacola and dumped it down his throat.

mace sighed in relief.

Anyways anakin the Jedi said as he tossed the pop to the 13 year old boy we should get to work.

Training room

Okay anakin I'm going to examine what lightsaber for you would do best in. Windu activated six practice droids set to hard that shut stun blasters at him. Ow ow ow this continued for 4 hours anakin just couldn't keep up with them set to hard. Windu can you lower the setting the boy asked. Anakin how will you get better if you use low setting now get going. The effort went on for what seemed like ever.

2 weeks later anakin successfully beat the 6 droids. Finally anakin beat them. Windu was impressed the last time a padawan this early in his training did that was well it was him. Very good anakin now do your sets.

On the first day of Anakins training with windu the Jedi master gave him different work outs to do. Anakin groaned got up and went back to master windu. I did my sets good now I have matters to attend to obi wan kenobi has volunteered to give you a lightsaber lesson pay attention okay. yes master anakin responded.

Obi wan came and picked up anakin from his room hello anakin I most say you have put windu in a happier mood during your time training with him so far. Anakin didn't know how to respond to that decided that he would ask for some lightsaber tips. Obi wan was glad to share his knowledge and told him all sorts of things lots of them he had heard from windu but lots where new to him. Obi wan fed anakin information all day and anakin was the fastest learner he had ever seen. By the end of the day it was easy to tell the boy had made some major improvement defensively and offensively obi wan noticed that anakin was quite proficient at mixing form v and yodas form called Ataru or form 4 obi wan nodded perhaps this would be best for Anakins future.

3 weeks later anakin got use to the life of a padawan about 2 times a week obi wan came by and gave him tips for his lightsaber combat anakin quickly started to fall in love with the art.

This is outrageous mace windu you can't actually be sopposing that we hold a tournament to test the skills of our padawan s plo koon said. Mace windu gave him a glare like it our not the sith if they are not back all ready they will be back soon. The students need to learn how to fight another force user. Yoda spoke up consider this I will some good points master windu brings up he does.

2 years later yoda finally decided that the tournament was not a horrible idea.

Anakin was informed and got exited to prove himself to his master who happened to be know as the must skilled lightsaber dueler alive perheaps of all time.

He met with his padawan freind named macen and anakin bested him again and again and again. Woah anakin your really good his freind said yeah master windu said I am becoming quite the skillful lightsaber duelist.

Anakin mace windu said yes mace the boy responded. I was just wondering if you had any interesting in learning vaapad. Anakin got exited he really idolized mace windu and wanted nothing more then to be like him. Yes master anakin said good I will teach it to you some time later maybe after this tournament I'll start instructing you. That would be wonderful anakin said. Anakin went to yoda who was further instructing him in form 4.

I may pursue this story more or maybe not


End file.
